Two Worlds Collide
by Elise Rizzo
Summary: What would happen to Harry Potter if Sirius Black never went after Peter...because he was in America with his twin daughters? And what if those daughters were also the daughters of Athena, the goddes of wisdom and battle strategy?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for any miss spellings or grammar mistakes because I am sure there are a bunch. Also it is strongly recommended that you read Harry Potter 4 and Percy Jackson first.

_**2 Worlds Collide**_

Har, har tee hee splat! The twins giggled uncontrollably.

What the pickles are you two laughing about?" Hermione scolded

"Your-" Elise Black started.

"Face!" Emma Black finished.

Hermione reached for her compact mirror and screamed. The most gigantic zit EVER was growing between her eyes. The twins laughed only harder.

The train shook as it rolled into the Hogsmead station.

"You two really ought to be nicer." Harry commented to his two half-ish sisters. He had lived with them and his godfather, their dad, Sirius Black pretty much his whole life and knew they wouldn't hurt him, just Hermione and the people who annoyed them. But he still chose his words carefully.

"Your right, " Emma sighed

"Next time we'll break it to her gently," Elise finished before skipping off the train though claim a carriage.

The food appeared magically on the table after the sorting like always and Ron dived over and started stuffing his face full of pudding -chocolate pudding-

"So, how were your summers before you went to the Quidditch Cup?" Hermione said to start a conversation.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "Quiet too." he looked accusingly at the twins who battered their eyes innocently.

"And yours?" Hermione asked the twins.

The twins exchanged nervous glances. The truth was they had spent their entire summer at Camp Half-blood in America. Yes they were Demigods, and witches and ninjas, but that's something else. "Oh, we just went to America.

"Oh really." Hermione said, clearly wanting mare.

"Shush, it's Dumbledor!" Harry cried out, saving the twins form farther questioning from Hermione as they all turned to look at Dumbledor.

"We have once again gathered in these ancient halls..." as Dumbledor, rambled on with his speech he gave every year. ("Stop it you too!" Hermione harshly whispered to the twins who pretending to be asleep.) Then an interesting piece of information caught their attention, " Also everyone should know that there will be no Quidditch this year." loud protests started streaming out of every one's mouths, except Hermione, because everyone was on the Quidditch team or deeply concerned about it (Ron) except Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Emma, Elise, Fred, and George screamed dramatically and louder than everyone as if rehearsed.

After a few moments Dumbledor said "well on second thought I might be able to fit it into our schedule... NOW the more official business, this year, through lots of careful planning, we have the opportunity to have the TRI-WIZARDING TOURNAMENT here, and only 17 and older can enter. The other schools will arrive next Friday. For know though, everyone is dismissed.

" That's fiddles, I'm sure I, with the help of my twin of course, could easily beat those other schools." Emma said as they headed for the Griffindor common room.

" Keep dreaming," Hermione replied coldly.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be looking for some zit cream or something?" Elise snapped.

Remembering her forehead, Hermione slapped it, screamed, and ran off to find madam Pompfree.

When the gang finally entered the common room Fred and George walked up to them," that's redonkulas, the 17 rule; I mean will be 17 in a few months. Were going to find some way to get into that tournament!"

"We'll help!" as they jumped up and walked away, twins and twins.

It was the first day of school. It just so happens that their first class was… potions!

"Great way to start out the year, with Snape! I'm just thrilled more time for Snape to disappear my potions and give me Ts," Harry sarcastically said as his fake smile dropped to an angry frown, dreading the moment he would walk into the dungeons.

When Professor Snape walked into the dungeons he gave Harry a look of dread but the twins a stare of torture. Snape, for childhood reasons, hated James Potter, but loathed Sirius Black, and he carries that hatred on to there children, Snape also hated the things Harry got away with little punishment and the daily things the twins got away with no punishment what's so ever! Yes, people thought that there was no one that Snape could hate more than Harry, but the twins beat that by a lot.

"Turn to page ten in your books, you have an hour to complete the potion and turn it in to me on my desk, if you have anything worth grading." Snape sneered, glaring at Harry. He started to roam around the room, complementing and sometimes giving suggestions to the Slytherin's and glaring over the Griffindor's shoulders.

"Just enough time for our plan-" Elise started.

"To be exictuted. Hermione start my potion for me, I'm going in." Emma said dramatically. She "accidentally" dropped her pencil on the floor and it rolled under the table and dived underneath to retrieve it. Hermione sighed but got to work on both of their potions, she never did like Snape much. Emma wrapped the invisibility cloak around her and pranced to the Slytherin's side of the room.

"Hermine, what's the thing-a-ma-jig?" Ron asked holding up some corkscrew slimy thing.

Hermione went on a rant about knowing your ingredients as Emma pulled Malfoy's undies up, up, up and over his head. A horrified girl like scream exited his mouth. She then bounced over to her wand on Snape's desk and flicked it once. All the Slythies howled and grasped their bottoms.

"WEEEEgi!" Crabbe yelped.

"Lol, wwwy?" Lavender cheer-leader-like said to Pansy Parkison.

"What the Merlin's undies does that mean?" She shot backed

"What's… wrong…. With…you?" Lavender said very, very slowly.

Emma then waved her wand one more time and set it back on the table and slipped back silently back into her seat, unnoticed. Just then, McGonnagal briskly stomped into the room. She stopped dead when she saw Snape's hair.

"What on earth happened to you!"

Snape looked up worried," What ever do you mean, Minerva?" She flicked her wand and produced a mirror. "PINK!" Snape roared, his hair was Bright bubblegum pink that was in greasy, oily spikes. "Emma and Elise Black! You are in trouble now!"

"What did we do? We have just been innocently doing our potions. Besides, our wands are on your desk, the same place you make us put them when we walk into the room." Elise stated on a perfectly innocent tone, almost as if rehearsed (cough, cough)

The twins, Harry and Ron were all laughing hysterically as they watched Malfoy wiggle and squirm with extreme agony out of the dungeons with his underwear still over his head. Crabbe and Goyle tried to get it off while Snape tried everything he could to get his hair back to normal. Eventually Snape dismissed the class early and ran out of the dungeons with his hair now with pink AND purple spikes. " This definitely has to be the best potions ever," Harry gasped between roars of laughter, Malfoy tried to look as if he had noticed nothing, but it only made everyone laugh harder.

**Comment... because i larf you if u does. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for spelling mistakes. (please correct me, cause I don't feel like looking up the words mah self)**

**I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.**

**Though harry is mah halfish brother ;)**

The next week was flying by and the homework was only piling higher.

"Emma and Elise, how in the world do you get all your homework done and still play tricks every possible second! I have never seen you working your butts off on the homework, but somehow you still manage to get all O's!" Ron desperately pleaded after he saw another new formula for a trick. It had to do with spaghetti o's. yum.

"Oh, we have our ways," Elise replied, and their ways involved sneaking in and using some of their experiments to copy the teacher's example homework and alternating the words a bit so that it still means the same thing. This only took a few minutes per a class. It wasn't that they didn't know anything, which they did they probably could even do a fifth year's quiz (they were in fourth year) if they wanted to, but the thing was they had much for important things to waste time on than waste their time on some measly homework.

"Then could you pretty please help us with our homework, it's due tomorrow! Please, you got to help us, at least review it, Hermione has refused to even do that!" Ron pleaded and even Harry nodding in agreement.

"We'll have to discuss that," Emma said as she pulled the curtain closed around her and Elise, which if I must add, appeared out of nowhere.

"What! Where did you get the curtain?" Harry cried out confuzzled.

Elise pulled the curtain open for an instant saying, "Are you a wizard or not?"

Back inside the curtain the twins argued, "I think we should, Harry is our stepish brother, and besides I doubt they even know what the essay is about!" Emma stated officially.

"They should do it themselves, to teach them a lesson." Elise replied, determinedly folding her arms.

"Come on Elise, I mean our mom is the goddess of wisdom." Emma sighed. "Plus, your siding with Hermione, she doesn't want to help them either, just to teach them a lesson." A sly smile crept across her face as she knew that she had Elise hooked.

"What a brilliant idea, to help Harry and Ron, I would love to!" Elise remarked with a huge smile and a sudden change of attitude as she flung open the curtain and faced the boys. "Of course we'll help you" she immediately snatched up Ron's paper and started making about twenty marks a sentence. Emma took Harry's, with not nearly as much as Ron.

Harry and Ron sleepily walked down the steps into the Gryfindor common room and immediately Elise and Emma swept in like ninjas around them saying, "Do you know what day it is? Do you? Do You? DO YOU?" it was quite obvious that the twins had been up for hours and weren't a bit tired.

"Noooo." Ron moaned "Don't ask questions when we just got out of bed." As he squeezed his eyes shut and held his head. Harry just stood there rubbing his eyes.

"I can't believe you two! We have shortened classes because the two new schools will be arriving today!" Elise cried out starting to jump up and down again.

Harry and Ron snapped awake, "Seeing the other schools is great, but with the shorten classes, the day couldn't get better!"

But yet it could, the day flew by and with all the excitement. No teacher gave any homework.

At last the time had come for the arrival of the new schools. Dumbledore made them all line up in front of the school as they waited. It seemed like it took ages but finally some kid shouted " look!" pointing to the sky as a gigantic carriage pulled by giant flying horses same into view. Hagrid came out with two huge bright orange paddles and started signaling to the horses where to land. The first one out of the carriage was the biggest person (no, not fat, tall!) ever. This giant form of a woman was followed by prancing girls and boys with an 'I'm better than you' walk. Dumbledore walked up to the very large women, looking much like a midget next her, "Madam Maxine! Welcome to Hogwarts."

She looked down at him, "'ello Dumbly-dorr, come along students!" She spoke in a heavy French accent. The boys and girls followed their head master into the school. As one girl walked past with flowing white hair, all the boys, including Ron and Harry, followed her every move as if hypnotized.

"Boys," Elise whispered to Emma rolling her eyes. Just then a magnificent ship popped out of the lake and sailed onto the bay. A tall man stepped out all dressed in fur from head to toe was shadowed immediately by the looks of a 17 year old. The rest of the school followed them. As they came closer several people gasped and a ton of girls giggled, as the student next to the man became unmistakably Victor Krum, the worlds best seeker.

Dumbledore made his way to the man and Krum, "Welcome Professor Karkaroff, I'm sure you would love to warm up, please come inside!" he said with a bright and cheery smile

"Hello Dumbledore!" Karkaroff spoke in a deep gruff voice, the opposite of Dumbledore; he wore a death stare and had permanent frown marks on his face.

As Karkaroff and Krum walked by, Emma and Elise cried unusually loud "OH, look its Krum! I cant believe it! Can you? I'm so excited." With their voices dropping from being high cheery pitched to an annoyed sarcastic tone and they gave him an annoyed, beware stare and crossed their arms. This earned them both a death stare from the Durmstrang headmaster and Krum.

Dumbledore came up behind the twins gripping their shoulders and harshly whispering in their ears, "Cut it out you two, I'm going to have to give you a special detention for that. I will tell you your detentions later but for now be kind, they're our guests."

Elise turned to look at him. "Hey, no one is hurt, there's no fire, no tricks, and most important, no unusual climate changes, we're doing good so far." She was numbering them off one by one on her fingers, as soon as Dumbledore turned away from them she said, "So far." under her breath.

"I'm so sorry about that, they, and another pair of twins I know, "Dumbledore said as he led the Durmstrangs inside, "They are the biggest trouble makers that I've ever known. The Black twins probably have more tricks up their selves than an a politician."

Emma couldn't help herself but say, "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!" and bow a bit. Elise copied her twin's movement.

"You two are sooo stuck up," Hermine said beside them. Though everyone knew the twins were looking forward to their detentions. The twins loved to drive the adult giving the detentions crazy, and no matter what the detention they always managed to have a good time and make the adult look like a fool. Most teachers were afraid to give them detentions. This earned them number one on Filtches "kill" list.

In the main hall everyone was chatting untill Dunbledore stood up. "We welcome our fellow schools, Durmstrang," He pointed to the Slytherin table where they were sitting (Ron blamed the twins for that), "and Beauxbaton," They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "to our humble school, but before we go to the tournament I have an announcement to make, there will be a Quidditch match tomorrow afternoon, Grifindors verses Slytherins," While all the Grifindors excitedly chattered about this, the Slytherins groaned, the games never were in their favor, not only do they get creamed every time but almost the entire team ends up in the hospital wing. Even worse the twins were probably going to try to show off to the other schools. The Slytherins had all the reason to dread the next afternoon.

"Now, for the Goblet of Fire! May I remind every one, NO ONE under the age 17 can enter their name. After the game tomorrow we will select our champions! Now goodnight." Dumbledore finished with a final wave left.

No one wanted to leave because they wanted to watch people put their names in the goblet, but the Quidditch team needed their rest.

When they got to the common room the Black twins walked over to the Weasley twins. "Hey, how about in the morning, if you're not sleep walking, we can try to see if we can get your names n the goblet," Emma said.

"What? What do you mean? Oh, that of course we'll be awake, yeah so in the morning" one of the two Weasley twins said. (Only the Black twins could tell the difference between them, but they have never told their secret.) The Black twins started to walk away when the other Weasley dried out "Wait! You're not going to put your names in the goblet?"

Elise looked back and replied "Oh, we decided that we didn't want _that kind_ attention and fame. We prefer to make our selves known other ways…. Goodnight!" With that she circled back around and went up into the girls dormitory leaving Fred and George in great confusion.

**Comment, or else Elise and Emma will come get you. (That just might be the way they become famous)**


End file.
